Der Plan
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH, LIMELEMON, CHARADEATH Draco ist zum Tode verurteilt, und er darf sich aussuchen, mit wem er die letzten zwölf Stunden seines Lebens verbringen will. Draco wählt Potter...


Titel: Der Plan

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, alle Charas und so weiter gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling.

Beta: Ria -knuddelknutsch-

Warnung: Slash, Lime/Lemon, Chara-Death

Summary: Draco ist zum Tode verurteilt, und er darf sich aussuchen, mit wem er die letzten zwölf Stunden seines Lebens verbringen will. Draco wählt Potter...

A/N: Tja, Leute, schlagt mich nicht, aber an dieser Story bastle ich schon seit Ewigkeiten rum und irgendwie musste sie raus -seufz- Ach ja, was ich noch erwähnen wollte, die Lemons sind meine ersten Versuche, also köpft mich nicht... -verkriech-

xXx

"Potter", sagte Draco, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern.

"Was!", keuchte der Auror.

"Sie haben mich schon verstanden", sagte Draco ruhig. "Ich will Harry Potter."

Der Auror fuhr sich nervös durch seine gelichtete, sandfarbene Haarpracht. "Ich- ähm... Mr. Potter ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, ich weiß nicht, ob-"

"Ich will ihn haben, klar?", blaffte Draco den eingeschüchterten Auror ein. Nicht mal seine lange Gefangenschaft, seine heruntergekommenen Klamotten, sein magerer Körper und seine wächserne Haut, konnten verdecken, was er war: Ein Befehlshaber. Ein Befehlshaber Voldemorts, ein Mann mit Macht und Intellekt und von unwiderstehlicher Autorität.

"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", murmelte der Auror und huschte aus der Zelle. Draco ließ sich auf die Liege zurücksinken und betrachtete die Decke über ihm. Sie war rissig und grau; Schimmel wucherte in einigen Ecken und ein modriger Geruch quoll aus einem Loch. Diese Decke würde er noch drei Tage ansehen müssen, dann war es vorbei. Endgültig. Draco war zum Tode verurteilt, und er hatte sich gerade aussuchen dürfen, mit wem er seine letzten zwölf Stunden verbringen durfte.

Er hätte seine Mutter nehmen können – aber was wollte er mit dem wahnsinnigen, abgemagerten Weib, das er nicht einmal liebte?

Er hätte Severus nehmen können – der hatte sich aus der Schlinge herausgewunden, die sich um seinen Hals zuzuziehen drohte, er war frei. Hohe Geldstrafen hatte er natürlich bezahlen müssen, aber die Familie Snape war reich. Natürlich waren es auch die Malfoys mal gewesen, doch der Lord hatte sich an ihrem Konto bedient, als wäre es sein eigenes und sein Vater hatte ihm kriecherisch immer noch mehr Geld überlassen.

Er hätte irgendeine Hure nehmen können, aber das wollte er nicht. Er wollte Potter. Und er würde kommen, das wusste er. Er wusste es einfach.

Und er sollte Recht behalten, 48 Stunden später, nach sechsmaligem, ekligem Eintopf und widerlichem Gestank, tauchte der Auror wieder auf und schob Potter in die Zelle hinein. Er war immer noch so klein und sehnig, wie Draco ihn in Erinnerung hatte, doch er hatte jetzt eine andere, rechteckige Brille. In seine Stirn hatte sich eine Sorgenfalte eingekerbt, seine Haare waren kinnlang gewachsen und er war ein wenig blasser als in Dracos Erinnerungen, doch seine Augen sprühten immer noch vor Lebendigkeit. "Ähm- die gewünschte Person, Mr. Malfoy", murmelte der Auror mit einem ehrerbietigen Kopfnicken.

"Sie können gehen!", sagte Draco herablassend zu dem Auror.

Potter schubste ihn hinaus, bevor er sich noch verbeugen konnte und knallte die Tür zu, um sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen zu lehnen. "Du bist noch genau so ein Ekel wie früher, Malfoy", stieß er verächtlich hervor.

Draco grinste, aber es war ein bösartiges Grinsen voller Zähne. "Du hast dich auch nicht verändert."

Potter schnaubte. "Was willst du? Wieso ich? Du hättest-"

"Ich weiß, wen ich hätte nehmen können!", sagte Draco ruppig. "Ich will dich."

"Wozu?"

"Komm her!", sagte Draco gebieterisch und klopfte auf den grauen Stoff der Liege.

Misstrauisch glitt Potter näher, setzte sich jedoch nicht. Draco grinste spöttisch. "Angst? Ich habe keinen Zauberstab, Potter, und das Essen im Kittchen macht nicht unbedingt muskulös."

Potter ließ sich, Gryffindor wie er war, neben Draco nieder und musterte ihn. Draco wusste, dass er trotz seiner hageren Figur immer noch relativ gut aussah, seine Haare hatten ihre Sprungkraft nicht verloren, auch wenn sie jetzt staubig matt waren, seine Lippen waren immer noch rosig und fest, seine Augen waren noch die funkelnden, grauen Diamanten von früher.

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte Draco unvermittelt und Potter zuckte zusammen.

"Ich- einen Schönheitswettbewerb könntest du nicht gewinnen, Malfoy." Potter klang ein wenig unsicher und verwirrt.

"Ach, du aber?", fragte Draco und rutschte näher. Potter rutschte zurück. Draco bleckte die Zähne und folgte ihm, bis Potter mit einem erschrockenen Gurgeln von der Liege plumpste. Mit katzenartiger Eleganz sprang Draco ihm nach und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf Potter, der aufkeuchte. Draco legte die langen Finger um Potters Hals und flüsterte: "Ich könnte jetzt zudrücken, Potter, wir sind unbeobachtet. Zwölf Stunden allein mit dir, das ist mein letzter Wunsch. Ich könnte ihn ausnutzen..." Seine Stimme wurde beim letzten Satz zu einem drohenden Zischen.

Potter keuchte heftiger, seine Augen ruckten panisch. Draco übte ein wenig mehr Druck aus und Potter schrie. "Feigling", flüsterte Draco und küsste Potter.

Dieser starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an, weit geöffnet wie die eines erstaunten Kindes, auf seinen Wangen einen Rotschimmer. Draco sog genüsslich an Potters Unterlippe, die ein wenig nach Chili con Carne, Kaffee und einem Hauch Vanille schmeckte, so warm und anders als der widerlich kalte, ewig gleiche Einheitsfraß. Potter schien sich plötzlich darüber bewusst zu werden, was er hier tat – heftig drehte er den Kopf weg und versuchte unter Draco wegzurutschen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. "Was soll das?", keuchte er, die Worte stolperten aus seinem Mund, seine Zunge stieß unangenehm dagegen.

Draco stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf Potters Brust, der schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte, und legte sein Kinn auf die gefalteten Finger. "Überleg mal, Potter", sagte er und schnalzte mit der Zunge, auf der er noch Potter schmecken konnte. "Ich liege auf dir und küsse dich – worauf könnte das wohl hinauslaufen?"

"Warum?", fragte Potter. "Du hättest es doch mit irgendwem anders machen können – warum ich? Du hasst und verachtest mich doch."

"Ja, und?", fragte Draco. "Das hält mich ja noch lange nicht davon ab, mit dir schlafen zu wollen, oder?"

Potter wand sich. "Ich will nicht!"

"Aber ich will", sagte Draco und küsste ihn grob. "Und es ist mir egal, was du willst", hängte er an, als er Potters rotgestreiftes Hemd aufknöpfte.

Potter keuchte. "Malfoy – hör auf!" Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Draco tatsächlich innehielt. "Malfoy, du kannst mich beleidigen, oder dich mit mir streiten oder prügeln – aber nicht das!"

"Und warum nicht?", fragte Draco und setzte sich auf Potters Hüften auf, der ein wenig ächzte, bevor er antwortete.

"Ich bin doch mit Ginny verheiratet-"

"Und du liebst sie, oder was?", fragte Draco spöttisch.

"Ja", sagte Potter. "Zumindest liebt sie mich."

"Also gut", sagte Draco.

Potter sah ihn verwirrt an. "Also gut – was?"

"Dann streiten wir eben", sagte Draco gelangweilt. "Bis du es dir anders überlegst."

"Aha", sagte Potter und sah noch ein wenig verwirrter aus.

"Wie geht es dem Wiesel? Hat es sich schon einen Bau gegraben?"

Potter sah fast erleichtert aus, als er antwortete: "Du sollst Ron nicht Wiesel nennen! Und ja, er und Luna haben ein Haus, ein großes, am Stadtrand von London. Sie haben ein Kind, Hermine-"

"Vermisst er das Schlammblut genauso wie du?"

"Sprich nicht so über Hermine!", schrie Potter schrill. "Du bist so... so gemein!"

"Wer wollte sich denn mit mir streiten?", höhnte Draco.

Potter kniff die Lippen zusammen und antwortete nicht.

"Und du und Weaslette?", fragte Draco und rutschte ein wenig hin und her, bis Potter aufkeuchte. "Habt ihr auch Kinder?"

"Nein", antwortete Potter mit schweißüberströmtem Gesicht. "Ginny will nicht – Malfoy, hör auf."

"Wieso will sie nicht? Hat sie Angst, dass du sie doch nicht so liebst, wie du sagst?" Draco rutschte heftiger vor und zurück und Potter keuchte heftig, während sein Gesicht langsam krebsrot anlief.

"Nein – ich weiß nicht!", stöhnte Potter. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch die Augäpfel bewegten sich wild hin und her.

"Und wieso fragst du sie nicht, Feigling?", zischte Draco und krallte seine Hände in Potters entblößte Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht!", wimmerte Potter.

"W a s weißt du eigentlich, Potter?", fauchte Draco und fuhr mit seinen Fingernägeln Potters Oberkörper hinab, rote, dünne Spuren hinterlassend.

"Ich weiß nicht", nuschelte Potter. Sein Kopf flog unter heftigem Keuchen hin und her.

Draco beugte sich vor, bis Potters Wimpern nur Zentimeter unter den seinen zitterten. Dann biss er ihn in die Unterlippe und beobachtete befriedigt, wie sich Blutspuren über Potters Kinn zogen. Potter gab ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen von sich und Draco leckte das Blut weg.

Ganz plötzlich schlang Potter seine Arme ruckartig um Dracos schlanken Hals und zog ihn auf sich herunter, küsste sein Gesicht, fuhr mit der Zunge über Schmutzspuren, liebkoste seine hervorstehenden Wangenknochen. Draco atmete befriedigt aus und vergrub seine Finger in Potters Schultern. Unerwartet hörte Potter auf und sah Draco an. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. "Ich hab es mir anders überlegt", hauchte Potter.

Draco grinste triumphierend und kratzte mit seinen Zähnen über Potters freigelegten Brustkorb. Dann setzte er sich auf und knöpfte sein graues, zerschlissenes Hemd auf, das mehr ein Kittel war, doch er trug es mit der Eleganz eines Malfoys. Unter dem abgewetzten Stoff kam eine magere Brust zum Vorschein, seine Rippen standen grotesk hervor, seine Haut war so weiß wie Schnee, von der sich die Brustwarzen in frischem Rot abhoben.

Potters Augen leuchteten gierig, als er Draco zwischen seine Beine schob, sich an ihn presste und mit den Fingern sanft über Dracos Rücken fuhr, an dem sich die Muskeln verspannten. Potters Zähne gruben sich in Dracos Nacken und er stöhnte auf, als ein wenig warmes Blut, vermischt mit Speichel, über seine Schulter tropfte, an seinem Schlüsselbein verharrte, schließlich sein Brustbein hinunterlief. Potter folgte der Spur mit der Zunge, dabei stieß er kleine, abgehackte, keuchende Laute aus, die wie kleine Vögel von seinen kirschroten Lippen aufflogen und um Dracos Kopf schwirrten.

Draco stöhnte auf und tastete mit einer Hand nach der Liege, um sich dort abzustützen, die andere krallte er in Potters Hemd und riss es ihm endgültig vom Leib, entblößte eine vernarbte Hüfte.

Draco meinte sich zu erinnern, dass sein Vater Potter diese langen Wunden mit dem Sectumsempra-Fluch zugefügt hatte, bevor Potter ihn mit einer fließenden Zauberstabbewegung getötet hatte. Sein Vater war in den Dreck geplumpst wie ein Sack und der blutrote Matsch hatte seine silberblonden Haare und sein Gesicht besudelt, bevor ein Aurorenstiefel darauftrat und der Körper seines Vaters sich in die Haufen von Leichen einreihte.

Doch jetzt war ihm das egal. Jetzt, wo Potter seine Hüfte an der seinen rieb und hungrig seine Schulter küsste. Jetzt, wo er kaum noch klar denken konnte, als er seine Finger über Potters Hals tänzeln ließ und sein Gesicht an seins heranzog. Potter saugte gehorsam an seiner Unterlippe, sein Atem flog, seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Hände tasteten unsicher an dem Gummizug von Dracos löchriger, weiter, dünner Hose, die nichts verbarg. Draco riss sie ungeduldig weg und schob Potters Hände dorthin, wo er sie haben wollte.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen gehorchte Potter und drängte sich noch ein wenig enger an Draco. Dieser kratzte mit der rechten Hand nachlässig über Potters Oberkörper, den freigelegten Hals und den erregt hüpfenden Adamsapfel entlang, bis zu seinen heißen, feuchten Lippen und schob seine Finger dazwischen. Dann öffnete er seinerseits Potters Hose und schob sie mitsamt Boxershorts soweit runter, dass seine Finger ihr Ziel erreichten. Potter stieß einen kleinen, überraschten Schrei, der wie eine Murmel aus seinem Mund purzelte, aus, als Draco seinen Finger an Stellen wandern ließ, die außer ihm selbst noch nie zuvor jemand berührt hatte. Mit einem dumpfen Laut presste Potter seine schweißnasse Stirn gegen Dracos Schulter, schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und drückte sich ein wenig hoch, als ein zweiter Finger dem ersten folgte.

Potter stöhnte sehr laut und heftig und seine Lippen krachten unkontrolliert auf die Dracos, als der dritte Finger hinzukam. Ärgerlich registrierte Draco das Blut, das von seiner empfindlichen Unterlippe troff und sich mit seinem und Potters Schweiß zu einer trüben Brühe mischte, die sich wie ein Film über ihre Körper verteilte.

Leises, unregelmäßiges Keuchen von beiden, das sich langsam zu einem Rhythmus vermischte, schwappte durch den Raum und übertönte das leise Rascheln einer Ratte, die sich schnell wieder verzog. Als Draco sich mit Potter vereinigte, warf dieser den Kopf zurück und schrie so laut und heftig auf, dass Draco fürchtete, er könne einen der patrouillierenden Auroren auf den Plan rufen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nur leise, wimmernde Schreie seitens Potter – vielleicht waren es auch seine eigenen, er wusste es nicht – hallten von den Wänden wider und steigerten sich langsam zu einem wilden, schnellen, mitreißenden, grotesken Rhythmus, der in einem lauten, gurgelnden Schrei Potters und einem heftigen, stöhnenden Dracos endete.

Draco meinte, ein leises Aufschluchzen Potters zu vernehmen, als er in seinen Armen zusammensackte – und tatsächlich, da waren dünne, schimmernde Tränen auf Potters roten Wangen, die sich mit dem Schweiß vermischten.

"Warum flennst du?", fragte Draco grob und wischte seine Finger an seiner Hose ab.

Potter sah zu ihm auf- seine Augen waren groß und dunkel, die Wimpern flatterten schwer von Tränen und seine Unterlippe zitterte. "G-G-Ginny!", stieß er hervor.

"Ach, du glaubst, die Kleine schmeißt dich raus, bloß weil du sie betrügst?", höhnte Draco und schob mit einer müden Bewegung die Haare aus seiner Stirn, die dort schweißnass geklebt hatten. "Das merkt sie doch nicht, die kleine Idiotin. Oder schnuppert sie an deinen Hosen rum?"

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf Potters Hose, die mit weißen Flecken besprenkelt war. "Hättest sie halt ausziehen sollen."

"Ich – ich hab nicht nachgedacht!", stieß Potter hervor, sein Atem ging immer noch heftig.

Draco verschränkte die Arme und versuchte ein wenig Energie aus ruhigen Atemzügen zu schöpfen. "Denkst du jemals nach?"

Potter sah ihn an. "Jetzt gerade denke ich nach", sagte er, seine Stimme schon ein wenig ruhiger.

"Ach, und worüber?", höhnte Draco.

"Über dich... und mich", sagte Potter und wischte sich mit seinem Hemd den blutverschmierten Mund ab.

"Und was soll da sein?" Draco schnaubte missmutig.

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte sich hin, zog seine Hose hoch und machte sie ordentlich zu. "Weiß nicht", sagte er und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen. "Es ist bloß so, dass du in-", er überlegte kurz, versuchte, die Zeit zu schätzen, "- ungefähr zehn Stunden... nicht mehr da bist... und wir – das nicht wiederholen können..."

"Bist du so scharf auf mich, oder was?", fragte Draco spöttisch und setzte sich auf die Liege, während er seine Hose wieder anzog.

Potter räusperte sich und starrte auf den schmutzigen Boden. "Mir hat's gefallen."

"Mir auch", sagte Draco mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung. "Aber das heißt nichts, Potter. Aber vermutlich kriegst du das als Einmal-Gryffindor-immer-Gryffindor nicht in deinen romantischen Dickschädel rein."

Potter schnaufte und knöpfte sein Hemd zu. "Ich kann sehr wohl zwischen Liebe und körperlicher Anziehung unterscheiden!", zischte er. "Aber... was wäre denn so falsch daran?"

"Na ja, erst mal, dass du verheiratet bist, zweitens, dass ich ein verurteilter Verbrecher bin und drittens... ich dachte, das interessiert dich? Ich habe Granger umgebracht..." Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos verschmiertes Gesicht.

Potter wurde blass. "Das – das ist nicht wahr!", rief er. "Pettigrew war es – ich habe ihn dafür getötet!"

Draco bleckte höhnisch die Zähne. "Pettigrew, der kleine Schleimbeutel, wollte mir, dem wichtigsten Mann unter Voldemort, seine Treue beweisen und so hat er dir gesagt, dass er es gewesen sei – du hast ihm doch nicht geglaubt, oder? Harry?", sagte Draco mit einem spöttischen Schnurren.

Potter sprang auf und stürzte sich auf Draco, versetzte ihm eine so heftige Ohrfeige, dass die Haut über seinen Wangenknochen aufplatzte und schleuderte ihn zu Boden, wo er über ihm kniete. Dann fischte er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und drückte ihn auf Dracos Kehle. "Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht töten sollte!", zischte er und Draco bezweifelte keinen Augenblick, dass er es trotz der Sinnlosigkeit wirklich tun würde, wenn nicht...

"Weil du dich grade in mich verliebt hast?", schlug er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen vor. Mit einem Aufschluchzen fiel Potters angespannter Körper in sich zusammen und er drückte sein tränennasses Gesicht in seine Hände, wobei er leise, wimmernde Laute von sich gab. Der Zauberstab klapperte neben ihm zu Boden.

Draco stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und schnalzte mit der Zunge, ein Geräusch, das Potter wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen schien. Mit einem gehetzten Aufkeuchen riss er die Hände von seinem Gesicht und griff wieder nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Na, na, Potter, warum gleich so hysterisch?"

"Ich hasse dich!", stieß Potter hervor. "Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich!" Wütend trommelte er mit seinen Fäusten auf Dracos Brust und brach gleich wieder in Tränen aus. "Warum?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme. "Warum hast du mir das gesagt?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte, dass es nett wäre, vor meinem... Ableben dich noch so richtig niederzuknüppeln – und was könnte niederschlagender sein als zu erfahren, dass man mit dem Mörder seiner besten Freundin geschlafen hat?"

Potter schien eine Weile ernsthaft zu überlegen. Dann sagte er: "Sich in eben diesen zu verlieben."

"Wusste ich doch, dass du so ein Weichei bist, Potter", sagte Draco und verschränkte befriedigt die Arme hinterm Kopf.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. "Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?"

Potter sprang auf und öffnete die Tür heftig. Davor stand der Auror mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und hielt ihm ein Tablett entgegen. "Kommen Sie klar, Mr. Potter?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort: "Meinen Sie, Sie könnten mir für meine Tochter vielleicht ein Autogr-"

Potter riss ihm das Tablett aus den Händen und knallte die Tür zu.

"Haben wir heute unseren aggressiven Tag?", erkundigte Draco sich und spähte neugierig auf das Tablett.

Potter drückte es ihm in die Hände und warf sich auf die Liege. "Iss du es, ich will nicht."

"Okay", sagte Draco und wickelte das Besteck aus einer Serviette. "So ungewohnt fürstlich heute – hm, ein Steak, richtiges Fleisch, und Kartoffeln, mit Gemüse und Soße, sogar einen Wein-"

"Sei still!", fauchte Potter. Draco grinste und aß dann stumm mit einer Würde, die wahrlich nur ein Malfoy aufbringen konnte – bei dem Hunger, den er hatte.

Als er die Teller mit einem Stück Brot saubergewischt, die verschrumpelten Salatblätter vom Rand gepickt und den Wein bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken hatte, schob er das Tablett mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen von sich. "Würdest du es zur Tür bringen, Potter? Ich kann sie ja leider nicht öffnen."

Potter schnaubte, nahm das Tablett, stapfte zur Tür und pfefferte es dann lieblos in den Gang. Dieser Zauber war wirklich eine höchst geniale Erfindung, fand Draco, er verhinderte, dass Draco die Tür irgendwie berühren, öffnen oder durchqueren konnte. Das hatten sie von Voldemort abgekupfert, dort hatte man die Gefangenen auch so eingesperrt. Er selbst hatte den Zauber mit seinem Lord entwickelt, etwas, worauf er tatsächlich hätte stolz sein können, wenn er nicht gegen ihn angewandt worden wäre.

Draco liebte diese kleinen Ironien des Schicksals. Hagrid, dieser Trottel von einem Wildhüter, hatte, für den Krieg, wie er mal behauptet hatte, eine Chimära aufgezogen und war, kaum dass sie ausgewachsen gewesen war, von ihr getötet worden. Slughorn, dieser Stümper, hatte einige hochwirksame Gifte als Anschauungsmaterial für den Schulunterricht gebraut, und dann im Suff eines von ihnen ausgetrunken. Bellatrix Lestrange, die unbedingt Longbottom, diesen hirnlosen Volltrottel, zum Wahnsinn hatte foltern wollen, hatte dies ganz allein getan, bis der Cruciatus-Fluch alle Kräfte aus ihr gesogen hatte und sie schließlich tot zusammengebrochen war – neben Longbottoms sabberndem, zuckendem Körper. Amüsiert schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", wandte er sich an Potter.

Dieser antwortete nicht. Draco tat, als müsse er überlegen. "Ach ja – hast du nicht gesagt, du wärst verliebt in mich?"

Potter zog die Knie an den Körper und legte seine Arme darum. Dann sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst: "Ach, ich bin doch bescheuert. Vollkommen bekloppt. Bloß weil du und ich..." Er stockte, brachte es nicht über die Lippen. "... heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass ich was für dich empfinde!"

"Nein?", hauchte Draco und rutschte an die Liege heran, bis er mit dem Kopf Potters Hüfte hätte berühren können, hätte er sich ein wenig vorgebeugt.

"Nein", sagte Potter, aber es klang mehr wie ein verzweifeltes "Doch!".

Sanft schob Draco Potters Hemd hoch und streichelte mit seinen langen, blassen Fingern über die dicken, weißen Narben. "Das war dein Vater", sagte Potter mit bitterer Stimme.

"Ich weiß", sagte Draco ungerührt. "Sie sind hässlich."

"Ich habe deinen Vater getötet." Potters Stimme war ungewohnt dünn und schwach.

"Bereust du es etwa?", fragte Draco mit einem höhnischen Grinsen. "Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn geliebt?" Seine Hand glitt über Potters Bauch, kratzte an seiner glatten Haut.

"Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Potter.

Draco seufzte, als müsse er eine schwere Last auf den Schultern tragen. "Manchmal fragt man sich doch glatt, ob du überhaupt etwas weißt... Natürlich habe ich ihn nicht geliebt, er war mein Vater, und ich war sein Sohn. Er hatte Geld – ich wollte es. Er hatte Macht – ich brauchte sie. Er brauchte einen Erben – ich war einer. Eine Zweckgemeinschaft, Potter."

"Und deine Mutter?"

"Dumm", sagte Draco nur und schloss seine Augen verächtlich. "Sie ist so dumm, so unglaublich dumm. Sie kann nur hübsch posieren und Geld ausgeben und das Einzige, was sie auszeichnet, ist, dass sie es geschafft hat, ihre Eltern zu überreden, sie mit meinem Vater zu verheiraten, als sie sechzehn war." Draco schnaubte. "Sie hat ihren Hund mehr geliebt als mich."

"Da – das tut mir Leid", sagte Potter stockend.

"Das hab ich mir gedacht", sagte Draco trocken. "Aber ich habe meine Eule auch mehr geliebt als sie."

"Oh", sagte Potter. "Das... ich... Wie hieß deine Eule?"

"Eule", sagte Draco. "Ich hab sie mit fünf Jahren bekommen und mit der Kreativität eines Fünfjährigen benannt." Er schnalzte spöttisch mit der Zunge und Potter lächelte verlegen.

"Bist du – hast du Angst davor, zu sterben?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso sollte ich? Wieso sollte ich mich vor etwas fürchten, das ich sowieso nicht verhindern kann?"

"Du könntest es immerhin versuchen", sagte Potter mit zweifelndem Unterton.

Draco lachte leise. "Würdest du mich vermissen, H-a-r-r-y?", hauchte er und streichelte über Potters Wange. In der kleinen Zelle wurde es langsam dunkel. Das Licht, welches durch ein magisches Fenster hereingedrungen war, erlosch langsam und auch jene Lichtbahnen, die unter der Tür hindurchgekrochen waren, färbten sich langsam schwarz. Es wurde in unregelmäßigen Abständen hell und dunkel, um denen Gefangenen ihr Zeitgefühl zu rauben – nicht, dass es Draco gestört hätte.

Potter kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Bestimmt nicht", würgte er nach einer Weile hervor. "Nein – Malfoy, nein."

"Wie du meinst", sagte Draco mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und legte seine Finger auf Potters Lippen.

Potter schloss mit einem verzweifelten Keuchen die Augen, dann öffnete er die Lippen einen Spalt und saugte an Dracos Fingern. Zwei, drei schnelle Bewegungen, feste Griffe, ein Wackeln und Scharren der Liege, ein überraschtes Stöhnen Potters, das hastige Rascheln von Stoff, dann lag Draco auf Potter und küsste ihn gierig. Dessen Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, gruben sich in seine Kopfhaut, rissen an seinem Kittel.

Draco biss in Potters Lippe, schmeckte genüsslich das salzige, metallische Blut, das auf seinen Lippen glänzte, und benetzte damit Potters Kinn und seinen Halsansatz, an dem die Muskel sich verspannten. Seine Hände fanden wie von selbst ihren Weg unter Potters Hemd, in seine Hose, doch Potter hielt sie fest.

"Nein", sagte er bloß.

Draco seufzte und wälzte sich von Potter runter. "Na, klopft das schlechte Gewissen schon wieder an?"

Potter biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg eine Weile. "Hermine."

"Ach, du vermisst die kleine Besserwisserin? Ja, ist schon eine Schande, dass du den einzigen Menschen verloren hast, der dir gesagt hat, was du tun sollst..."

"Ich weiß selber, was ich – Scheiße, verdammt!" Potter stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen. "Wieso hast du sie umgebracht?"

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Draco unbeteiligt.

"Antworte mir, verflucht!"

"Ich bin mir sicher, du erinnerst dich noch... Das Wiesel und sie, sie sind mit dir nach Hogsmeade gegangen, nicht wahr? Und als ich gesehen habe, wie sie sich an dich gehängt hat, hab ich mir gedacht, es wäre doch nett, dich mal ohne diese Klette zu erleben-", auf Dracos Gesicht formte sich ein höhnisches Grinsen, als er sich zurückerinnerte, "- was hat sich da besser angeboten, als sie gemeinsam mit Pettigrew... abzupassen, als sie aus dem Buchladen gekommen ist? Sie ist keines schmerzvollen Todes gestorben, Potter, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein, falls dich das glücklich macht... Sie hat sich sogar gewehrt, gestrampelt und getreten, aber ihr Zauberstab ist unglücklicherweise zerbrochen, als ich draufgetreten bin... Und als ich dieses arme, wehrlose Mädchen gesehen habe, da wollte ich sie nur noch von ihrem Leid erlösen..."

Potter sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er losschreien oder rumflennen sollte, aber nach einigen Sekunden spuckte er Draco ins Gesicht und ein ersticktes Schluchzen ließ seinen Körper beben. Als Draco sich die Szene wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, erinnerte er sich noch gut an Grangers wütenden, hasserfüllten Ausdruck – zumindest war sie verdientermaßen in Gryffindor gewesen. Danach war Draco unter einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang geschlüpft, jeden Moment zum Disapparieren bereit, während er beobachtete, wie sich eine Menschenmenge um die Leiche und Pettigrew sammelte. Einige schrieen, andere weinten, aber niemand dachte daran, die Umgebung abzusuchen – wie auch, wenn Potter, das Wiesel und Weaslette um die Ecke stürmten? Sie hatte geschrieen, hatte geschrieen wie am Spieß, hohe, spitze Schreie, die wie süße Musik in Dracos Ohren klangen, bis eine ältere Frau sie gepackt und weggedreht hatte und an sich gedrückt, damit sie nicht hinsehen konnte. Das Wiesel war einfach nur zusammengebrochen und hatte geflennt wie ein kleines Kind, Potter hatte nur Augen für Pettigrew gehabt. Er hatte ihn gefragt, ob er es gewesen sei, und Pettigrew hatte es bejaht. Mit schriller, stolzer Stimme hatte er behauptet, den Auftrag des Lords ausgeführt zu haben, was Draco ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte. Potter hatte ihn getötet, das Gesicht zu einer wutverzerrten Fratze verzogen, mit einem wütenden Brüllen und einer Intensität, die nicht einmal der Lord aufgebracht hätte, hätte er Potter jemals getötet. Dann war Potter ebenfalls zusammengebrochen und Draco wurde langweilig, also disapparierte er und verkündete dem Lord, dass er Potter ein wenig gequält habe.

Inzwischen krümmte Potter sich auf der Liege zusammen und wimmerte und schluchzte. "Lass es, Potter, das bringt sie auch nicht zurück", sagte Draco gelangweilt. Potters Zauberstab hing lose in seinem Gürtel, er hätte ihn jederzeit schnappen und Potter töten können – aber wozu? Er hatte noch jede Menge Zeit, Potter zu quälen und zu piesacken, wieso sollte er ihn jetzt schon töten? Außerdem würde es seinen Plan zunichte machen... Potter würde an diesen zwölf Stunden sein ganzes Leben lang zu leiden haben.

Potter starrte ihn an, von unten her, seine grünen Augen weit geöffnet wie die eines erstaunten Kindes, die Spuren seiner Fingernägel, die sich noch in seine Wangen krallten, rot und blutig auf der sonst makellosen Haut, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. "Ich weiß", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

"Ach, Potter", seufzte Draco. "Was bringt das Heulen, das Fluchen, das Trauern? Sie kommt doch nicht zurück? Du musst sie nur vergessen."

"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Potter. "Ich kann es nicht, verdammt noch mal!" Die letzten Worte schrie er.

"Irgendwann wirst du sie vergessen, Potter", flüsterte Draco und strich mit seinen rauen Fingern über Potters wunde Wange. Potter starrte ihn bloß an, mit großen Augen, so grün wie die Schuppen der Smaragdschlange, die zermahlen in vielen hochwirksamen Giften verwendet wurden. Tränen zitterten an seinen langen Wimpern, seine Unterlippe war geschwollen und lud förmlich zum Reinbeißen ein.

Ganz langsam näherte Draco sein Gesicht dem Potters, bis seine Zähne Potters Unterlippe berührten, dann schlug er sie in das weiche, rote, empfindliche Fleisch. Potter wollte schreien, brachte aber nur ein schwächliches Gurgeln zustande, das einem Stöhnen wich, als Draco ihn rücksichtslos auf die Matratze presste und an seinem Hals sog. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in die Haut über Dracos fleischlosen Hüften, als Draco seine Hose öffnete und sein heißer Atem strich Dracos Hals entlang. Mit einigen ungezielten Bewegungen drehten ihre Körper sich ineinander, nebeneinander, untereinander, bis Draco seine Zunge Potters Wirbelsäule entlang gleiten lassen konnte. Potters Wirbel standen längst nicht so hervor wie seine eigenen, sein Rücken strotzte vor gesundem Fleisch, Haut und Knochen, verlief sich zu schmalen Hüften, deren Haut sich weich und willig Dracos Fingern entgegenstreckte.

Potter war nur ein wimmerndes, zuckendes Bündel unter Draco, schreiend und stöhnend, und Draco liebte es. Er liebte es, wenn er Macht hatte, und die hatte er über Potter. Er war Wachs in seinen Händen, heißes, brennendes Wachs, aber formbares. Potter hatte seine Hände in Dracos löchrigem Matratzenbezug vergraben, er keuchte und schwitzte, seine Haut war glitschig und heiß, sein Kopf flog wild hin und her. Draco meinte, seinen Namen von Potters Lippen zu vernehmen und ein böses Lächeln streifte sein Gesicht, als Potter noch lauter schrie und schrie.

Keuchend und schweißüberströmt wälzte Potter sich unter Draco hervor, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein flacher Atem flog. "Na, hast du an Granger gedacht?", fragte Draco, noch ein wenig keuchend.

"Nein." Potters Stimme war dünn und flach. "Hab ich nicht."

"Siehst du?", sagte Draco. "Es ist ganz einfach, zu vergessen."

"Ich weiß", sagte Potter, "ich weiß."

Er stand auf und durchquerte den Raum, nachlässig streiften seine Finger die rauen Wände. Sein Körper leuchtete blass und nackt in der Dunkelheit, dann wirbelte er plötzlich herum. "Wen hast du sonst noch umgebracht?"

Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge und schloss die Augen, um zu überlegen. "Ja, ist alles noch gar nicht so lange her... Ein Jahr? Du weißt ja, dass ich nach dem Mord an Granger zu meinem Lord geflohen bin, und er hat mir als Belohnung erlaubt, eines seiner Spielzeuge zu töten. Oh, er hat so viele Muggel, du müsstest es sehen, Potter, wirklich. Männer und Frauen und Kinder, ganz kleine, aber auch schon uralte, aus verschiedenen Ländern, alle so verschieden, und der Lord hat ein Kunstwerk mit ihnen geschaffen, ihre Körper zu Skulpturen zu formen... Er übergießt sie, wenn sie noch leben, mit flüssigem Obsidian, und wenn der Obsidian dann erkaltet, ergeben sie ganz wunderbare Statuen, weißt du? Sie sterben natürlich erst nach ein paar Sekunden, und während dieser Sekunden formen sie sich selber, ganz herrliche Gestalten... Er hat mir erlaubt, ebenfalls eine Statue zu gießen – natürlich nur mit einem alten Mann, weil sie sich nicht so gut quälen lassen; sie sterben schneller, und der Lord will natürlich ein möglichst langes Vergnügen haben. Selbstverständlich vergnügt er sich nicht nur, ein paar Tage darauf haben wir Askaban eingenommen, aber das weißt du ja auch. Wir haben alle treuen Todesser befreit und die restlichen Gefangenen getötet, ich habe – wie hieß er noch? – getötet, der Schaffner des "Fahrenden Ritters"?"

"Stan Shunpike", sagte Potter mit zitternder Stimme. Er lehnte blass und mit verzerrtem Gesicht an einer Wand.

"Genau, und dann kam der Feldzug auf Manchester... Eine hübsche Stadt, findest du nicht auch? So viele zerstörte Ruinen und die schwelenden Trümmer... Was für ein herrliches Gemälde hätte das gegeben! Wen ich da alles getötet habe, weiß ich nicht mehr, vielleicht waren es zwanzig Muggel oder fünfzig, oder auch hundert, ich habe sie nicht gezählt. Das habe ich nicht nötig, ich brauche keinen Schwanzvergleich mit anderen Todessern." Draco schnaubte verächtlich. "Dann hat Rosier versucht, uns zu verraten, er wollte euch mitteilen, wo wir unser Hauptquartier hatten, aber ich habe ihn auffliegen lassen, und der Lord hat mir gnädig erlaubt, ihn zu töten, nachdem er ihn lange genug gequält gefoltert hatte. Dann kam der Angriff auf Hogwarts. Oh, da habe ich viele getötet... Ich weiß all ihre Namen schon gar nicht mehr, die beiden Creeveys, und Thomas, Abbott, den ältesten Weasley, Boot, Chang..." Draco kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen. "Und – oh ja, ich weiß es wieder, Zabini, nachdem er sich auf eure Seite geschlagen hatte. Und Tonks, als sie versucht hat, mich festzunehmen... Sie haben zwanzig Auroren gebraucht, um mir meinen Zauberstab abzunehmen, und ich habe drei von ihnen getötet..." Draco lächelte schwermütig. "Das waren Zeiten... Wolltest du das wissen?"

"Ja", sagte Potter. Sein Atem ging heftiger, dann schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. "Worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen, verdammt? Du bist nichts als ein Mörder! Du bist nichts wert! Du bist genauso schlimm wie Voldemort!"

"Niemand kann sich mit der Erhabenheit und Macht Voldemorts vergleichen", sagte Draco leise. "Niemand kann das, auch wenn du ihn getötet hast und seine Leiche zertrampelt ist und er nicht mal ein Grab hat – aber niemand kann es. Niemand war je mächtiger als er, klüger als er, böser als er. Niemand."

"Nein, das ist wohl wahr", stimmte Potter bitter zu. "Aber du bist wohl der schlimmste unter seinen Gefolgsmännern gewesen."

"Ja, das mag sein", sagte Draco sinnierend. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen mehr getötet haben als ich... Aber der Lord hat mich immer bevorzugt. Er wusste, dass ich keiner von diesen dreckigen, schleimigen, unfähigen Arschkriechern war, ich habe gesagt, was ich dachte, und ich habe es auch bei ihm getan, auch wenn es dem Lord nicht immer gefallen hat. Er hat mich ziemlich oft gefoltert, aber das war so üblich. Wer einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wurde eben bestraft. Und ich habe den Fehler gemacht, mich gefangen nehmen zu lassen, also werde ich dafür mit dem Tod bestraft. Eine drastische Strafe, aber gerechtfertigt, glaube ich – zumindest nach euren Maßstäben."

"Oh ja", sagte Potter. "Oh ja. Gerechtfertigt, mehr als gerechtfertigt. Aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Ich... Nichts."

"Willst du versuchen, mich zu retten?", höhnte Draco.

Potter biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte nichts.

"Gryffindor", sagte Draco verächtlich.

In diesem Moment klopfte es wieder an der Zelle. Potter schlüpfte hastig in seine Hose, knöpfte sein Hemd fahrig zu und öffnete dann. Der Auror reichte Potter ein Tablett und flüsterte diesem dann etwas ins Ohr. Potter nickte und warf Draco einen hastigen Blick zu. Dieser konnte sich schon denken, was der Auror Potter gesagt hatte: wie lange er noch zu leben hatte.

Potter setzte das Tablett unsanft auf dem Boden ab. "Sandwiches."

"Welche Sorte?", fragte Draco und sprang hungrig von der Liege, um nachzusehen. "Oh, Schinken-Senf, Eier-Tomate und Käse-Gurken. Was magst du?"

"Nichts", sagte Potter. "Iss sie ruhig."

"Ganz fair ist das aber nicht", sagte Draco kauend. "Du solltest dir zumindest eins nehmen."

Potter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab keinen Hunger."

"Bloß weil du nichts gegen das Schicksal ausrichten kannst, heißt das nicht, dass du hungern musst", erklärte Draco und pickte die Gurken aus dem Sandwich. "Das hilft nun wirklich nichts."

Zögernd ließ Potter sich nieder und kreuzte die Knöchel, nahm sich allerdings nichts. Draco hob ein Eier-Tomate-Sandwich hoch, riss einen Fetzen ab und schob ihn zwischen Potters Lippen, die sich weich und warm um seine Finger schlossen. Potter sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ein Bissen für Tante Sprout, ein Bissen für Onkel Neville, ein Bissen für Tante Cho, ein Bissen für Onkel Colin..." Zu seiner Freude entdeckte Draco, dass sich in Potters Augenwinkeln schimmernde Tränen sammelten, die schließlich über seine Wangen rollten, über sein Kinn hüpften und auf seinem Hemd landeten. Aber immer noch kaute Potter brav wie eine Kuh.

"Ein Bissen für Onkel Dumbledore, ein Bissen für Tante Minerva..." Potter zog die Nase hoch, seine Tränen durchnässten den Toast, von dem Draco ihn immer wieder abbeißen ließ.

"Ein Bissen für Tante Hermine, ein Bissen für Onkel Sirius..." Nun hatte Potter schon ein wenig mehr an den Bissen zu würgen, es schien, als würden sie nicht durch seine Kehle passen.

"Alles weg", sagte Draco munter und wischte sich die Finger an der Hose ab. "Würdest du es bitte vor die Tür stellen?"

Eine Weile saß Potter noch da, als habe er Dracos Worte gar nicht gehört, dann stand er auf und stellte das Tablett vor der Tür ab. Ein wenig schwankend kehrte er zurück, ließ sich unelegant auf den Boden plumpsen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Armes Pottylein", spöttelte Draco. "Hat so viel verloren, was er geliebt hat..."

Potter wimmerte leise und vergrub seinen Kopf in Dracos Schoß, der seinen schwarzen Schopf streichelte und mit leiser, sonorer Stimme weitersprach. "Den lieben Hund, der immer so niedlich gebellt hat... Seinen gütigen, weisen Großvater... Seinen eifrigen Fan... Seine süße, liebevolle Verehrerin..." Dracos Hände krallten sich in Potters Haare und rissen daran, sodass einige der schwarzen Strähnen in seinen Händen hängen blieben. Beiläufig ließ er sie auf den Boden fallen. Potter rührte sich nicht. "Die strenge, aber gerechte Lehrerin... Den kleinen, tollpatschigen, aber treuen Freund... Die liebe, nachsichtige Professorin... Die kluge beste Freundin..."

Potter schluchzte auf, laut und verzweifelt und aufbegehrend. Ganz plötzlich riss Draco Potters Kopf zurück, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Die grünen, mandelförmigen Augen schwammen in Tränen, die Wimpern klebten feucht aneinander.

"Vermisst du sie?", zischte Draco.

"Ja", wimmerte Potter.

"Vermisste du sie?", wiederholte Draco etwas lauter.

"Ja!", stöhnte Potter laut.

"Vermisst du sie?", schrie Draco.

"Ja!", schrie Potter zurück. "Ja, verdammt!"

"Willst du sie wieder zurückhaben?"

"Ja!"

"Kannst du sie zurückholen?"

"Nein!" Potters Wimmern wuchs zu einem Heulen und wurde zu einem Schrei.

"Wieso willst du sie dann zurückhaben?"

"Weil ich sie brauche!"

"Und wozu?"

"Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll!"

"Aha", sagte Draco befriedigt und ließ Potter los, der flennend in seinem Schoß zusammenbrach. Da hatte er es wohl geschafft, eine Mauer aus falscher Gleichgültigkeit und Verdrängung aufzubrechen. Sanft strich er Potters Oberarme entlang, deren feine Härchen sich aufstellten. Irgendwann verklangen die wimmernden Laute Potters, verflachten zu ruhigen Atemzügen. Er war eingeschlafen.

Das hatte ja nicht schlecht geklappt. Draco beäugte den Zauberstab Potters, der locker an seiner Seite hing, tippte ihn sanft mit einem Finger an. Potter rührte sich nicht. Unendlich langsam und vorsichtig zog er ihn aus der Schlaufe, liebkoste mit den Fingern das kühle Holz, umschloss die Spitze, die widerspenstig ein paar kleine rote Funken versprühte, drückte die Fingerkuppen gegen den breiten Griff, seufzte leise, als seine Finger die gesamte Länge entlang fuhren. Oh, wie er seinen Zauberstab vermisste... Ganz langsam und hauchzart wie ein fallendes Seidentuch berührte Draco mit der Zungenspitze das Ende das Zauberstabs, das angenehm an seiner Zunge prickelte. Er konnte die Magie schmecken, sie vibrierte in seinem Körper. Mit trägen Bewegungen fuhr Dracos Zunge etwas tiefer, wie er das harte, verführerische Holz genoss...

Als Potter leise stöhnte und unruhig hin- und herrutschte, hauchte er einen letzten, sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss auf die Zauberstabspitze, strich mit seinen Fingern die schmale Form entlang, dann schob er ihn genauso langsam in die Schlaufe zurück, wie er ihn herausgeholt hatte.

Potters Hände lagen wie fahle Spinnen auf Dracos Schenkeln, eine krallte sich in den dünnen Stoff von Dracos Hose, sein leicht zurückgelegter Kopf passte genau in Dracos Kniekehle, die Luft, die an seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen vorbeistrich, gab leise, pfeifende Töne von sich. Draco überlegte, ob er während seines Schlafes wohl auch so friedlich und unschuldig aussah, oder ob man ihm selbst mit geschlossenen Augen und ruhigem Atem den Mörder ansah, der in seinen Adern floss, in seinem Körper pulsierte, in seinen Armen vibrierte, in seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte.

Plötzlich flatterten Potters Wimpern unruhig, ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen und er schlug die Augen auf. Dracos abweisendes, nichtssagendes Gesicht schien ihm die Situation wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und langsam richtete er sich auf, fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die verstrubbelten Haare. "Ich hab von Hermine geträumt", sagte Potter, sein Atem ging heftig.

"Das ist mir egal", sagte Draco ruhig.

"Wir... Ron, Hermine und ich, wir waren in Hogsmeade und... und waren im Honigtopf, und Hermine wollte eine von den Lakritzschnecken probieren, aber...", Potter schüttelte sich, Schweiß lief in Strömen über sein Gesicht, "aber die Schnecke ist zu einer Schlange geworden und die Schlange... sie hat Hermine gebissen und... und..."

"Hör doch auf", sagte Draco. Es war kein fordernder, befehlender oder gereizter Ton, es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung. "Wenn es dich quält, warum denkst du dann darüber nach?"

"Ich... ich kann nicht aufhören", keuchte Potter, seine Hände krallten sich Dracos Hemd. "Ich kann nicht aufhören, verstehst du? Ich sehe die ganze Zeit ihre Gesichter, und sie sehen mich bloß an, weißt du? Und sie gehen nicht weg, sie gehen nicht weg..."

"Vielleicht wollen sie, dass du zu ihnen kommst", sagte Draco leise.

Potter starrte ihn an, sein Atem flog, Speicheltropfen rannen über sein Kinn.

"Vielleicht vermissen sie dich", fuhr Draco fort. "Vielleicht sind sie dir aber auch böse, weil du lebst und sie nicht..."

"Nein, nein..." Potters Atem steigerte sich zu einem Stöhnen, aber immer noch stierte er Draco mit hervorquellenden Augen an.

"Vielleicht solltest du ihnen den Gefallen tun und sterben, so wie ich es nachher tun werde... In drei Stunden vielleicht."

"Oh Merlin", wimmerte Potter. "Oh Merlin, warum? Warum bin ich hierher gekommen? Warum?"

"Weil man einem zum Tode Verurteilten immer den letzten Wunsch gewährt", sagte Draco leise. "Und du würdest doch nicht wollen, dass ich sterbe, ohne je erfahren zu haben, was Liebe bedeutet, oder? Harry?" Wie dumm Potter doch war, dachte Draco verächtlich.

"Nein..." Potters Stimme zitterte. "Du..."

"Ich?"

Potter beugte sich vor, spitzte die feuchten Lippen und legte sie schließlich sanft auf Dracos. Dieser ließ den Kuss zu, dann schob er Potter von sich weg, allerdings so, dass er ihn mit einer Hand noch im Nacken hielt. "Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte Draco ruppig.

"Wieso?", fragte Potter mit ruhiger Stimme. Inzwischen schien er sich einigermaßen gefangen zu haben.

"Willst du es mir zeigen?", höhnte Draco.

"Ja", sagte Potter fest und strich mit einer Hand über Dracos Wange. Draco ergriff die Hand, grub die Fingernägel in das weiche, kühle Fleisch.

"Niemand hat das je geschafft", zischte Draco. "Mein Vater nicht, meine Mutter nicht, meine... Untergebenen nicht, mein Lord nicht, wieso solltest ausgerechnet du dazu fähig sein?"

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass... dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Potter sah Draco hoffnungsvoll von unten her an.

"Ach, so plötzlich?", schnaubte Draco. "Ich dachte, du würdest Weaslette so sehr lieben? Ich dachte, du wärst ein ehrlicher, treuer Gryffindor?"

"Eben deswegen", sagte Potter leise.

"Sei doch nicht albern", sagte Draco und wandte sich ab. "Niemand hat es bis jetzt geschafft, also wird es jetzt auch keiner mehr hinkriegen."

Potter sagte nichts, drückte nur seine Hand. Draco konnte es sich kaum verkneifen, mit den Augen zu rollen. Wie strunzdumm war Potter? Fiel er tatsächlich auf sein Gerede rein?

"Es sind jetzt nur noch zweieinhalb Stunden oder so, die du zu leben hast", flüsterte Potter an seinem Ohr, sein heißer Atem strich über Dracos Hals. "Hast du wirklich keine Angst?"

"Was würde mir das helfen?", fragte Draco gereizt. "Würde die Angst mir helfen, mir die Zeit bis zu meinem Tod zu erleichtern?"

"Nein", murmelte Potter und senkte den Kopf. "Nein, das tut sie nicht... Aber... aber wie kannst du es aushalten, zu wissen, dass du sterben wirst?"

"Das habe ich schon immer gewusst", sagte Draco ruhig. "Seit ich dem Dunklen Lord meine Treue geschworen habe, habe ich gewusst, dass ich ziemlich bald sterben würde. Entweder ich würde im Kampf sterben oder aber die anderen Todesser würden mich aus Neid um meine Position töten oder der Lord persönlich, aus Angst, ich könnte ihn töten... Es war mir glasklar, dass ich nicht länger als noch ein paar Jahre zu leben hatte."

"Wieso hast du es dann gemacht?", flüsterte Potter.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Draco zurück. "Was hält mich davon ab, für meine Überzeugung einzutreten und für sie zu sterben? Deine Leute haben das ja auch getan."

"Aber deine Überzeugung ist die falsche", flüsterte Potter bitter.

"Nein", sagte Draco. "Glaub nicht, dass Schlammblüter genauso wie wir sein könnten. Sie wissen nicht, in welchem Maße die Magie zu verehren ist, sie wissen sie nicht so sehr zu schätzen wie wir, sie können sich ihr nicht vollständig ergeben, sie beschmutzen sie nur... Es ist unsere Aufgabe, die Magie von dieser Gefahr zu reinigen, es ist unsere Aufgabe, die Magie zu erhalten."

"Aber... wieso beschmutzen sie sie?"

"Sie können sie nicht ehren wie wir", erwiderte Draco. "Sie können es einfach nicht, weil sie nicht schon als Kleinkinder ihre Wunder erlebt haben, wenn sie das volle Ausmaß der Magie erkennen, sind sie meistens schon zu... abgestumpft gegen sie, um ihr so vollständig zu dienen, wie wir es tun können."

"Und wieso ist das ein Grund, sie zu töten?"

"Wie sollen wir sie denn sonst loswerden? Sollen wir ihnen vielleicht verbieten, Magie auszuüben? Du kannst einem Menschen etwas nicht verbieten, wenn er es wirklich will, das solltest gerade du wissen, Potter."

"Aber die Muggel..."

"Unwichtig", sagte Draco verächtlich. "Sie haben ja keine Ahnung von Magie, sie sind verlogene, unwissende, brutale, gemeine Biester, sie sind es nicht wert, zu leben."

"Und ihr seid besser, ja?"

"Wir sind wissend, Potter, das ist der Unterschied..."

"Ihr seid nicht wissend, ihr seid eingebildet!", fauchte Potter.

"Ach ja? Und was seid ihr? Ihr Snobs, ihr ach-so-perfekten Heiligen, ihr scheinheiligen Lügner, ihr mordet ja auch! Ihr seid keinen Deut besser!"

"Wir töten nur, wenn wir müssen!"

"Ach ja?", zischte Draco. "Glaubst du, das macht einen Unterschied? Glaubst du, es ist dem Ermordeten wichtig, ob er nun tot ist, weil er etwas Falsches getan hat oder nicht? Er ist tot, und basta! Die Toten interessieren sich nicht für Gründe! Mord ist Mord, Potter, egal, ob mit Grund oder ohne!"

"Aber..." Potter rang verzweifelt die Hände. "Es ist doch wohl ein Unterschied, ob ein vollkommen unschuldiger Mensch hinterrücks ermordet wird, oder jemand, der schon Hunderte von Menschen getötet hat im Kampf getötet wird!"

"Für den Mörder vielleicht, aber nicht für das Opfer, das ist nämlich tot!"

"Willst du damit sagen, dass es falsch ist, Menschen zu töten? Du hast es doch schon selber so oft getan!"

"Und wenn es falsch ist – na und? Glaubst du, ich kümmere mich darum, was falsch und richtig ist? Glaubst du, ich richte mich nach eurer verdrehten Moral?"

"Wir haben wenigstens eine!"

"Wozu brauchen wir eine?", höhnte Draco. "Moral behindert die Menschen doch nur!"

"Das ist nicht wahr! Es hindert sie nur daran, etwas Falsches zu tun!"

"Ach, und ihr haltet euch für etwas Besseres, dass ihr glaubt, dass ihr bestimmen könnt, was richtig und was falsch ist!"

Potter keuchte und schnappte nach Luft. "Ich... wir..."

"Siehst du? Darauf hat deine verdammte Moral keine Antwort!"

In diesem Moment klopfte es und Draco rief: "Herein!"

"In einer halben Stunde werde ich Sie abholen", teilte der Auror mit.

Potter glotzte ungläubig, während sich eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Wut und Angst auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

Draco nickte und deutete dem Auror mit einem hochmütigen Blick, er könne die Zelle verlassen, was der Auror mit einem gehorsamen Kopfnicken tat.

"Eine halbe Stunde", flüsterte Potter entsetzt. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Ja, und?", fragte Draco beiläufig. "Wir können es nicht ändern."

Ganz plötzlich warf Potter sich, einem angreifenden Tiger gleich, auf Draco, vergrub seine Finger in Dracos Haaren, presste seine Lippen hungrig, gierig, unersättlich auf die Dracos, hinterließ mit seinen Fingernägeln tiefe Spuren in Dracos Rücken. Draco gurgelte leise, schob Potter ein bisschen von sich weg, zwängte seine Hände unter Potters Hemd, genoss die schweißnasse, glatte Haut. Dann grub er seine Zähne in Potters Halsbeuge, schmeckte das Blut, den Schweiß, der nach Angst und Lust roch. Potter keuchte, krallte seine Hände in Dracos Kittel, riss ihn ihm vom Leib, zerrte seine Hose weg, stöhnte laut und unbeherrscht, als Draco sich in ihm versenkte. Draco kratzte an dem blutigen, vernarbten Fleisch von Potters Hüften, die unter seinen Fingern glühten und sich wanden. Potters schweißverklebte Stirn rutschte Dracos Schulter entlang, sein heißer, feuchter Atem strich kühl über Dracos nasse Haut. Draco konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Kontrolle, Kontrolle, hämmerte es in ihm, und die hatte er auch einige Sekunden später vollständig wiedererlangt, während Potter schreiend in seinen Armen lag. Draco wollte ihn von sich runterschieben, doch Potter klammerte sich an ihm fest und flüsterte mit verschleierten Augen: "Stoß mich nicht weg."

Dann küsste er Draco wieder, langsamer, nachdrücklicher, verzweifelter als eben. Draco ließ es zu, ebenso, dass Potters Hände ihn sanft streichelten, sich hin und wieder in seine Haut krallten. Ein verzweifeltes, ersticktes Schluchzen vibrierte gegen Dracos Lippen, ein leises Wimmern folgte. Potters Rechte grub sich in Dracos Haare, mit der anderen Hand umklammerte er Dracos, während er sein Gesicht in Dracos Schulter vergrub. "Ich darf nicht... ich will nicht... neinneinnein..." Ähnlich sinnlose Satzfetzen quollen aus Potters Mund, der gegen Dracos Schlüsselbein gepresst war.

"Fünf Minuten!", rief der Auror von draußen. Potter schluchzte laut und hemmungslos auf, dann schob Draco ihn weg und sagte kurz: "Zieh dich an."

Potter gehorchte schniefend und auch Draco schlüpfte wieder in seine Kleidung. Kaum hatte er seinen Kittel übergestreift, stürzte Potter sich auch schon wieder auf ihn, küsste ihn erneut, keuchend und stöhnend, bis es klopfte.

"Das hättest du alles schon viel früher haben können", flüsterte Draco. "Herein!" Er schubste Potter weg, der zu der Liege stolperte und dort niedersank, den rechten Handballen gegen seine Stirn gestützt, die Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben, seine Augen voller Verzweiflung und Unverständnis.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, der Auror kam mit zwei bulligen Männern, einer Frau mit verkniffenem Gesicht und einem verhutzelten Männlein herein, dem ein junger, gutaussehender Mann folgte.

"Crabbe, Goyle", sagte Draco erstaunt, der die beiden erkannte. Crabbe grunzte zum Gruß, Goyle sagte gar nichts. Als die beiden ihn mit schraubstockfesten Griffen auf dem Boden festhielten, untersuchte der junge Mann ihn. "Keine Waffen", sagte er schließlich.

Crabbe und Goyle nickten und stellten ihn wieder hin, die Frau löste den Zauber, der auf der Zelle lag. "Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy", krächzte der alte Mann.

Die beiden schleiften Draco hinter sich her, Potter folgte wie traumwandelnd, sein Hemd war schief zugeknöpft. Sie gingen durch einen trostlosen Gang mit unscheinbaren, grauen Türen, als ihnen plötzlich ein paar abgekämpfte Auroren entgegeneilten.

"Wir können sie kaum zurückhalten, Oberauror Pumpkin", keuchte ein junger Mann, dem der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. "Sie wollen ihn sehen!"

"Wir dürfen ihn nicht öffentlich hinrichten!", zischte der alte Mann wutentbrannt.

"Gleich stürmen sie das Gebäude!", japste eine Aurorin.

"Ich muss mit der Ministerin-"

"Genehmigt." Eine schmale Frau mit zerfurchtem Gesicht tauchte hinter den Auroren auf, die sich augenblicklich duckten und Verbeugungen andeuteten. Schließlich war Amelia Bones eine große Frau, nach dem Sturz des Ministeriums hatte sie die Auroren geleitet und schließlich der Weißen Seite zum Sieg verholfen und außerdem das Ministerium wieder aufgebaut.

"Ministerin!", sagte Oberauror Pumpkin ehrfürchtig. "Natürlich, Ministerin. Führt ihn raus."

Der junge Mann verpasste Draco einen heftigen Tritt, als er vorbeigeschleift wurde. "Du hast meinen Freund ermordet!", zischte er, das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrt.

"Finnigan?", fragte Draco. "Oh ja, ich erinnere mich."

Finnigan spuckte aus, wandte sich dann ab.

"Mr. Potter, Sie-", wandte sich die Ministerin an Potter, doch der drängelte sich an ihr vorbei und folgte Draco.

Die Auroren begleiteten sie, die Gänge wurden heller, allmählich hörte man das Toben der blutrünstigen Menge. "Holen Sie das Gift", murmelte die Frau mit dem verkniffenen Gesicht dem jungen Auror zu, der hastig verschwand.

Ein schwarzer Vorhang verdeckte den Zugang zu einem ausladenden Balkon, unter dem die Menge wütete. Der Lärm drang fast ungefilterte an die Ohren der Anwesenden, die sich unbehaglich räusperten und Draco verstohlen böse Blicke zuwarfen. Sie mussten als ausführender Apparat des Ministeriums ja schließlich neutral bleiben, Finnigan war verschwunden. Potter stand keuchend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an der Wand, ein wenig Speichel tropfte von seinen Lippen, vermischte sich mit dem Schweiß, dem Blut und den Tränen. "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte der Auror, er musste fast schreien, um sich verständlich zu machen.

Potter schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf, starrte Draco noch immer an. Nun hatten sich alle zu ihm umgedreht und beobachteten besorgt, wie Potter immer blasser wurde und sich schließlich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen musste.

"Brauchen Sie einen Heiler?", drängte der Auror. "Sind Sie verletzt, hat Mr. Malfoy Ihnen etwas getan? Brauchen Sie einen Seelsorger?"

Potter schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Es wäre besser, wenn Sie gehen würden", sagte der Auror. "Nicht, dass Sie noch zusammenbrechen!"

"Ich halt das schon aus!", keuchte Potter und wischte sich den Mund ab. "Mir... mir geht's gut." Kurz wandte er den Kopf zur Seite, Draco konnte sehen, dass das Licht der Fackeln in seinen Tränen schimmerte.

Nun kehrte der junge Auror zurück, beide Hände schützend um etwas geklammert, das durch seine Finger nicht sichtbar war – das Gift.

Die Menge röhrte und brüllte, als die Ministerin den Vorhang beiseite zog, die Tür öffnete und auf den Balkon trat. Ihr folgten die anderen Auroren, der Oberauror und die Frau mit dem verkniffenen Gesicht.

"Der Angeklagte wird jetzt vor die Menge treten!", verkündete Bones, ihre Stimme hatte sie mit dem Sonorus-Zauber verstärkt.

Crabbe und Goyle schleiften Draco auf die kühlen Fliesen des Balkons, eine nachlässige Bewegung Goyles brach ihm das Schultergelenk und Draco konnte sich ein leises Keuchen nicht verkneifen. Plötzlich herrschte Stillschweigen, als Draco losgelassen wurde, Crabbe ihn ein wenig nach vorne schubste. Draco stolperte gegen das Geländer, blickte nach unten in die Masse von Gesichtern, die zu hasserfüllten Grimassen verzerrt waren.

Dann lief alles im Bruchteil von Sekunden ab: Draco machte einen Schritt auf die Ministerin zu, riss ihr mit dem gesunden Arm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und richtete ihn auf sie. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, sie starrte ihn bloß an. Draco hätte sie jetzt töten können, das wusste sie und Draco wusste es auch.

Stattdessen wandte er den Kopf zu Potter, der ihn ansah, sein Gesicht tränenüberströmt, aber einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung in den grünen Augen. Draco lächelte ihm zu, ein nichtssagendes, leeres Lächeln – das erste, das er Potter schenkte – und richtete den Zauberstab auf sich. Wie einfach es doch war, das Leben eines Menschen zu zerstören, selbst wenn man ihn nicht tötete, wie einfach es doch war, alles zusammenbrechen zu lassen, was er sich jemals aufgebaut hatte. Sein Plan war aufgegangen.

"Avada Kedavra!"

xXx

A/N: Naa, was sagt ihr jetzt? o.O Gut? Schlecht? Unsagbar grässlich? o.O


End file.
